Project Summary/Abstract 2014 USPHS Scientific & Training Symposium The USPHS Scientific & Training Symposium is a key venue for the exchange of scientific advances in public health and training opportunities for officers in the USPHS Commissioned Corps and federal, state, local, and tribal health professionals. By offering a wide range of continuing education on the latest trends and innovations in public health care delivery, administration and research, the symposium is closely aligned with the FDA's mission to protect the public health. The conference will provide high quality and new information to public health professionals so that they are more equipped to do their jobs. Conference attendees will receive mission-relevant training throughout the various break-outs, discussions, and hands-on application of the latest technology and techniques in public health delivery and management. Perhaps the most desirable benefits for participants will be, first, an increase in their capacity to effectively respond to crises occurring in public health systems and, second, recognition of the importance of routine but effective public health practice. Additional benefits include leadership development; opportunities to share best practices that strengthen the ties between public and private organizations; identification of priorities in public health and the environment; delineation of key steps involved in activating an emergency response plan; and recommendations for improving the public health infrastructure with regards to readiness, response, systems and policies.